Bittersweet
by xXCrazySillyInLoveXx
Summary: For all the years he was gone, her heart just broke more and more. Now that he's back, Sakura will face the ultimate test. Is her heart really mended, or is it going to break once agian.
1. Chapter 1 Back

**Yuppers!! I'm back!!! Did ya miss me? Yea I thought so.... OH WELL!!**

**Okay, it's the moment you've all been waiting for!!! My newest most.... uhm Naruto-est story EVER.**

**DISCLAIMER PLEASE GAARA!!!**

**"Mary doesn't own Naruto, but she will own the world one day..."**

**YAY!!**

**"Do I get my cookies?"**

**"No."**

**xXx**

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror.

A pink ruffled top with a ribbon tied around my upper stomach, -by Marc-, white skinny jeans, white ballerina flats, -Repetto-, and to top it all off, a white tote bag.

Fixing my hair into a ponytail I grabbed my keys to my pink Ferrari and drove off to school.

Me? I'm Sakura Haruno. Currently in grade 11 and KHS -Konohagakure High School-. I'm pretty normal, besides my bubble gum pink hair, my forehead, and that my schools is for trained shinobi..... well other then that, I'm purtayyy normal!!

**xXx**

"DARN IT!!! NOT ENOUGH MASCARA!!!"

I was wearing a purple cashmere sweater-Marc-, a white denim mini-skirt, black stiletto pumps, and a white shoulder bag -Marc-. My hair was tied up in the usual high pony tail, and i had some purple eyeshadow on.

"I'M SO READY FOR SCHOOL!!!"

"Miss Yamanaka? Are you ready?"

I hopped in my limo and headed off to school.

**xXx**

"Hinata-San!! Wake up!!!!"

I got out of my bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed for school.

"Not too bad...."

I was wearing a black stripey cardigan with a light blue tank top underneath, white boot-cut jeans, black cut out knee high boots, a light blue top handle bag, and a white beanie to put over my curled hair.

Putting my black square-rimmed sunglasses on, I hopped in my white Lambo, not bothering to wake Neji up.

**xXx**

Beep Beep Beep

"Ugh......" I went to the bathroom and got ready for school.

Looking at the mirror, I put on some mascara and scanned over my outfit.

A white James pocket tee [the sleeves stopped at the elbow and it was lose fitting but really cute], dark washed skinny jeans, and some black, blue and white Nike Dunks.

My hair was in the usual buns.

When I was picking up my backpack my phone rang.

"You spin my head right round, right round----"

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hey Tenten, I'm on my way to school, need a ride?"

I looked in the garage and saw my nice lime green Lamborghini parked outside and sighed.

"Sure Neji, I guess."

"Ja Ne"

"Ja Ne...."

**xXx**

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Yelled, of course, Ino.

"Uhm Ino?"

"Yes?"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL WHEN I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!!!!"

"Uhm you guys?" Hinata said quietly.

"I see you stopped stuttering Hinata-chan!!!!" Ino and I said in unison.

"Yeah, have you seen----"

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Yelled Naruto.

"I missed you too Naruto-kun...." The poor girl was being dragged away by her boyfriend of 2 months.

"So what are your classes forehead?"

"Hrm lemme check... Okay. 1st hour Pre-Calc with Kurenai-sensei, 2nd hour gym/ninja arts with Anko-sensei, 3rd hour tech ed with Asuma-sensei, 4th hour biology with Kakashi-sensei, Lunch, 5th hour music, 6th hour World Literature, and 7th hour History."

"... We have everything 3rd hour together.... Oh yea, and I heard they divided up girls gym and guys gym...."

"Really why?"

"Something about invading privacy and all that crap...."

Ring Ring Ring

"LET'S GO TO CLASS!!! C'MON FOREHEAD!!!"

I sighed, I wonder if he was coming back this year....

**xXx**

Eventually we caught up with Tenten and Neji in 1st hour.

"Well students, since today is the first day, why don't we all get to know each other? So just talk amongst yourselves."

"So how was your summer Ino-pig?" asked Sakura.

"Well my family went to our summer house with Shika's family---"

"Ohhh la la!!!!"

"NOT DONE!!! And I got my license."

"Uhm so? Everyone gets their license when their 17...." Replied Tenten.

"But I'm NOT 17...."

Everyone's eyes filled with curiosity.

"Then how?"

"I have my connections...." Ino had a look of pure evil.

Suddenly Naruto ran into the classroom.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SASUKE'S BACK!!!" he said in a hushed whisper.

Everyone was quiet

I froze. Why now of all times? How come he couldn't come when I needed him?

"Naruto-kun are you sure it's him?"

"YEAH!! Wait.... who's that girl with him..... or is that a gorilla..... I can't see from up here."

I looked out the classroom window and sure enough, there was Sasuke walking out of a large black limo. There was a somewhat cute guy walking with him with silver hair holding a large sword. Following him was the large scary looking dude with redish hair. And sure enough, the was a girl with red hair, thick rimmed glasses, and wearing skanky looking clothes.

**xXx**

_**.:Flashback:.**_

Sakura was currently walking in the Konoha Airport getting ready to go to America for the summer when she saw a familiar face.

Sasuke Uchiha's.

She claimed she was in love with him.

Sakura stopped right in front of the young Uchiha.

"What are you doing?" He said coldly.

"Your leaving aren't you? Why?"

"Mind your own business." He said walking around her.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why won't you tell me why you're leaving?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything about my life? I already told you. It's. None. Of. Your. Business."

"You've always hated me haven't you Sasuke-kun?"

"Even before all this happend." She added.

Sasuke stopped walking.

"We went through everything together. You, Naruto and I? But I guess you've hated me all this time."

"I know what you've been through Sasuke-kun. Your family and everything. You don't have to do all this..."

"You don't know anything. You know nothing about me. I'm not the same as you guys."

"Sasuke-kun, if you leave, I'll be just as alone as you are right now."

"It'll be different from now on." He said.

"SASUKE-KUN!! I-I love you...with all my heart. I love you so much."

"..."

"Please don't leave, I'll make it up to you... you won't regret it, I promise."

"..."

"I'll do anything!! If you leave, Please take me with you!!! Just please... don't leave me Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked.

"Still annoying."

2 words. Who know those two little words would be enough to break a heart.

Sakura's heart was smashed, into a million pieces, unable to mend, and Sasuke Uchiha, was the one who did it.

She froze as he walked ahead.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Suddenly Sasuke vanished.

"Sakura... Thank You...."

And those were the final words Sakura heard from Sasuke, and the final words she heard before all she could see was darkness.

_**.:End Flashback:.**_

**xXx**

"Sakura?" Neji asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her flashback.

Over the past years Neji and I had become really close. In fact, I'm gonna be the one that asks Tenten out for him... Shhh don't tell anyone. Being close to Neji did cause tensions between Tenten and I, but we always got through them. I guess that's what real best friends are like.

"Yea Sakura-chan you've been starring into space..." Hinata said worriedly. [she stopped stuttering because of Naruto, and I'm too lazy to write it]

"It's just---" She was cut off by the voice of Kurenai.

"Excuse me guys, but it seems we have 3 new students in this hour, please welcome them."

"Sasuke Uchiha, please sit by that group over there," Kurenai pointed to Sakura's table, knowing about their past.

"Hn." He walked over to the table.

Karin followed after him, but Kurenai stopped her.

"You. Sit over there." She gave her an evil eye and pointed to a table completely populated by nerds.

"GREETINGS FELLOW NERD ALLIANCE MEMBER!!" They erm, greeted her. -Okay I'm not trying to be mean, but my science teacher said that earlier today and I just HAD to put that in-

She twitched and begged Kurenai to switch, but got a no.

**xXx**

"Sasuke. We need to talk. NOW!!" Ino and Naruto dragged him outside into the hall to talk.

"Hn."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT SAKURA TEME!!!!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"No, and I really don't care."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?!?! Ino Yelled.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE DID FOR YOU?!?! HOW MUCH OF HER LIFE SHE GAVE UP FOR YOU?!?!" Ino yelled.

Neji and Tenten walked outside.

"Uchiha....." Neji and Tenten growled.

"What the hell are you guys doing? You know you'll never win." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura and Hinata walked out the door.

"Sakura get back inside." Tenten said.

"No. Guys, let me talk to Sasuke."

Sasuke noticed that she no longer add the "Kun" prefix.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

The rest of the group left Sakura and Sasuke alone.

She led him to an abandoned classroom.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

**Ohhhhh I'm gonna end there, cause I'm sexy like that haha. Kidding XP. Tell me what you think of it so far... and maybe I'll right another one...**

**Reviews make me happy, and a happy Kimmie is a happy Gaara. **


	2. Chapter 2 Sai and Gaara?

**Due to at least some reviews I decided to write another chapter!!! It turns out this story is fun to write. XD Okay just to answer your questions...**

**I really don't know if I'm going to discontinue this story or not because it's a little too early to judge this.**

**Yes, I'm going to add Matsuri... In fact I kind of forgot who she was, but the I remembered that she was one of my favorites...**

**Finally, Sakura's schedule is actually my schedule XD muahahahahaha except for, mine is middle school version.... and the high school classes I added are seriously high school classes at my high school so don't you DARE say I know nothing, cause bitch, I got this all planned out. =]**

**Disclaimer-The lazy girl typing on her laptop at the moment does NOT own Naruto, all characters and the plot -somewhat- goes to Masashi Kishimoto... and the songs go to whoever...**

**xXx**

**_.:Meanwhile:._**

"Gaara, I really think I should drive..."

Gaara ran over his 3rd squirrel that day...

"SHUT UP TEMARI!!! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!!"

"But we're already late for school..." Kankuro said stupidly.

"WELL WHOSE SMART IDEA WAS IT TO MAKE US GO TO KONOHA HIGH?!?!?!"

Everyone's head turned to Temari.

"Well the girls wanted me too...."

"Ooooh are you sure it wasn't for Shikamaru?" Kankuro teased.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!! I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!" Temari yelled.

"Right, you LOVE him."

"YOU RETARD!! He's with INO idiot." Gaara yelled from the front seat.

"No he isn't...." Kankuro replied.

"Yet." Temari had an evil look on her face...

"Wait Gaara-kun?" Matsuri spoke up finally.

"Yes?"

"You're the Kazekage..."

"YOU JUST REALIZED THAT!!!" Yelled Kankuro.

Matsuri, ignoring the comment, said,

"How come we didn't take the private jet?"

Everyone was silent.

"Eh...he...eh...uhm..."

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!"

**xXx**

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"How the hell can you show your face around here?"

"I can do whatever I want to."

Sakura punched him in the face.

Sasuke froze.

He smirked.

"You're stronger."

Sakura was ABOUT to open her mouth to reply to that.

"But 2 times more annoying than before."

Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you go back to your whore?" Sakura said walking to the door.

"So does this mean you don't love me anymore?" Sasuke changed the subject.

She froze, turned around and smiled.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and gave him a light kiss on his bruising cheek.

"Go fuck yourself." -that obviously meant a no-

And with those words she left.

Sasuke smirked and touched his cheek, not knowing that it was bruising.

**xXx**

"WOOT GO SAKURA!!!" Screamed Tenten.

"My little baby is growing up..." Ino cried.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I found someone with all the classes with you!!!"

"Really who?"

Sasuke walked up to the group.

"Me."

"YOU FREAKING STALKER!!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY SCHEDULE!?!?!?"

"Dobe."

"Hey I have your classes too!!" Suigetsu walked up to Sakura.

"Uhm, not trying to be rude, but who are you?"

"Well Sasuke met me in America...and yeah....."

"Ohh."

"Hey can you show me around school?" Asked Suigetsu.

"Uhm sure..."

_"Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears, you say---"_

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura."

"OH MY GOD!! SAI?!?!?"

Soon the other people started freaking out.

"SAI!!! DUDE I MISS YOU!!!"

"I WANNA TALK TO SAI!!!!"

"Haha I hear the others yelling in the background."

"Yea I'm not surprised" Sakura laughed.

"So guess what."

"What."

"I'm coming back."

"REALLY WHEN!!!!"

"Look behind you."

Sakura turned around and screamed.

"Hey."

Fan girls stopped and screamed.

"SAI!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!"

"MARRY ME!!!!!!"

"SAI!!!!!!!"

"Sorry girls, I'm taken."

Those words even made Sasuke curious.

"By whom? Your boyfriend?"

"No silly!! SAKURA!!!" Yelled Ino.

Sasuke froze.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Fan girls and fanboys started bawling their eyes out.

"Let's go Sai-kun." Sakura grabbed Sai's hand and walked off, followed by the girls.

**xXx**

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Karin said in a high pitched voice.

"OH MY GOD WHO DID THAT TO YOUR FACE?!?!?!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun tell me, I'll beat that bitch. Is that lip gloss on your cheek?"

Sasuke left and hid in an old classroom.

"Hello Gaara?"

"Yea, what do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"About 2 hours away from your school why?"

"Well, I need you to do something for me."

**xXx**

**YAY I'm done for the day!!!**

**OHHH WHAT'S SASUKE PLANNING?!?!?!?!?**

**You'll have to plan out next time on BITTERSWEET!!**

**Or you might not, depending on reviews..... XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Liar

**Haha its been like what... a month? Oh well here I am again!!! I am currently writing this chapter with my slightly crazy cousin watching a close eye, chewing a bookmark, and reading twilight and is currently having a slight spazz out... XD**

**SO DISCLAIMER PLEASE MY LOVELY COUSIN-**

**I'll secretly erase it in secretness -evil face- and Mary doesn't own Naruto so she doesn't get sued...**

**DARN IT**

**I WANT HER TO GET SUED!!-also from my cousin-**

**xXx**

"Ugh. I hate gym so much!!!" Complained Sakura, while she was walking out of the locker rooms.

"Hey at least our old coach quit." Reminded Tenten.

"Yea!! We got Anko now!!!!" Sang Ino.

"Hey why did our old coach quit?" Question Tenten

They turned to Hinata.

"........."

"How come whenever something bad happens to someone. You always look at me?"

"Well...." Started Sakura.

**_.:Flashback:._**

"Ugh..."

"W-what's wrong S-sakura-San?"

"That stupid substitute gave me a detention."

"F-for what?"

"I don't know, but I HATE HER!!!"

"Who d-doesn't?"

**Ring Ring**

"Bye Hinata-chan!!!!!"

The mentioned substitute was walking towards Hinata.

Hinata stopped.

The sub passed her and,

**BAM**

**_.:End Flashback:._**

"So?"

"YOU PUSHED THE FREAKIN TEACHER DOWN THE STAIRS!!!!!!" The girls yelled.

Anko blew the whistle.

"EVERYONE!! RUN NOW!!!!"

Sakura was jogging at an even pace, when all of a sudden someone jogged along with her.

"Hey Sakura." Said a smooth voice.

"Uchiha."

"So you're calling me by my last name now?" He clutched his chest, but the voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura sighed and tried running ahead, but Sasuke caught up.

"So why are you dating Sai?"

"I don't believe that's of your business." She replied coldly.

"Well when I left,"

Sakura flinched.

"-- you said that you loved me. Didn't you?"

"That was 5 years ago."

"What ever happened to first love never dies?" Sasuke replied smartly.

"What? Now you're moving on to cliche lines? Tsk. Tsk. Sa-su-ke." Sakura smirked and ran ahead.

Sasuke was faster.

"Just tell me why you're dating Sai and I'll leave you alone." Sasuke glared at her coldly.

Anko blew her whistle.

"LADIES ON MY SIDE!!!! GUYS ON....well GAI'S!!!!!!" Anko yelled.

**Time-skip to Lunch**

"Ahhhhhhhh Lunch time!!!!!!!!" Naruto said happily.

"Naruto. I heard they took Ramen off the menu." Neji said in a as-matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto was speechless.

"T-t-they W-what?" Naruto managed to stutter.

Then the waterfalls fell.

"I-I Need t-to b-b-be alone!!!" Naruto said through tears. He dragged Hinata and took her outside.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Hn?" He responded.

Sakura said, "Why did you tell Naruto they took Ramen off of the menu, when it's clearly on the giant menu board?"

"I wanted to see his reaction." Neji said.

In all the Naruto mishap -Planned by Sasuke and Neji- Sasuke was able to sneak off and call Gaara.

"Okay Gaara, wait till I give you the signal, then you go." Sasuke ordered.

"Alright." Gaara said.

Sasuke bought his lunch and went off to sit at a table with Karin and Suigetsu, Sai had stole his spot and was currently whispering something to Sakura that was making her giggle and blush.

Sasuke smushed the tomato he was holding.

"Oh No!! Sasuke-kun, I'll get you a new tomato, don't worry" The Whore, I mean Karin said in a high pitched voice.

As if on cue Sakura also stood up to go to the bathroom..

This was his chance.

Sasuke pressed a button on his phone and Gaara called a familiar number on his own cell, then he put it to a girls mouth.

"Sai?" the girl said said.

"Yes.... Ayame?"

"HEY WHO'S AYAME?!?!" Ino yelled.

Sai ignored her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"S-someone kidnapped me, I h-have no idea w-where I am!!!" Ayame cried.

Sai froze.

"Hold on, I'll be right there." Sai said and got up to leave.

"A-ashiteru S-sai."

"Love you too" He said hanging up.

Sasuke walked up to him, and punched him in the face.

"Bastard." Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to a wall.

"SASUKE!!!!!" A familiar voice screamed.


	4. Chapter 4 Songs From the Heart

******Jeez. Hah I'm back :D!!! I was so busy the past.... months? Well I didn't get so much reviews last time, but I'm writing another chapter anyways. Summer's almost coming!!! I'm proud of myself!! I've gone from nerd, to popular in 1 year, but I miss my old friends so much. Rachel I know I've changed but I love you girl!! Plus, I'm testing for black belt in Tae Kwon Do this fall :D!!! Wish me luck!!!**

**I don't own Naruto or the songs used in this story. I only own the plot.**

**xXx**

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!?!?" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura... This isn't what it looks like. He's cheating on you..."

"Yeah. Right. So I'm guessing your not punching Sai-kun in the face? SASUKE GET OVER THE FACT THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!!" Sakura said while healing Sai's bruises.

"Sakura, listen to me" Sasuke said calmly.

"Why should I?" Sakura said as she followed the nurse to her office with Sai.

"Well THAT backfired!!!" Gaara said loudly.

Everyone turned and looked at him, except for Sasuke.

"What?"

Sasuke and Gaara sighed and explained the original plan to them.

"THAT'S GENIUS!!!" Yelled Ino.

"Hn." Said Neji.

"I'm surprised it didn't work..." Hinata said.

"SAI!! THAT BASTARD!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Wow Saki's stubborn." Tenten commented.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun we'll talk to her." Hinata promised.

"Hn." He grunted.

xXx

5th Hour.

"Okay Class!!! Quiet!!!" Iruka said strictly.

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei!" The class said.

"Alright since today is the first day of school, we will be singing. Please pick your song and rehearse."

Then the class exploded with excitement.

15 minutes later.

Iruka walked out of his classroom.

"Alright Karin, you can go first."

"Alright!!" Karin grabbed the mike. "I dedicate this song to MY Sasuke-kun!!!!" Karin winked at Sasuke.

_Hey miss select the story that I made up so lets make believe  
Four years ago I had a party that was to much fun for me  
There was this sexy guy he said he'd give me everything I need  
Sometimes I let temptation go too far and get the best of me  
All I gotta say is  
I just wanna have some fun, and I'll do it until I'm done  
I'm telling you_

I'm just some crazy kind of girl I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun having my fun yeah  
Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I've just begun don't wanna settle down

The conversation wasn't going no where till I let down my hair  
He started touching me kissing me like he didn't care  
I thought at first I should go home, but then I'll sleep in the chair  
All I gotta say is  
I just wanna have some fun, and I'll do it until I'm done  
I'm telling you

I'm just some crazy kind of girl I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun having my fun yeah  
Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I've just begun don't wanna settle down

I just wanna have a good time  
I just wanna be myself  
And don't let nobody tell you it's any different babe  
I wanna enjoy the sun shine  
And do the things that I need to see what feels good to me  
I'm just so crazy

I'm just some crazy kind of girl I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun having my fun yeah  
Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I've just begun don't wanna settle down

I've just begun  
I've just begun having my fun yeah  
I've just begun  
I've just begun having my fun yeah

The class was silent.

"coughcoughSLUTcoughcough" Ino "coughed".

"HATERS!!!" Karin screamed and stormed off the stage.

"Hrm... Ino you're up next!!!"

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Everyone clapped.

"GO INO!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!" Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata yelled.

"Next!! Hinata!!!!"

"Iruka-Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Hrm?"

"Can Naruto-kun and I do a duet?"

"I guess...."

Naruto and Hinata took the stage.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohhooohoooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, fell the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

The whole class was cheering and whistling.

"HEY CALM DOWN!!!" Iruka yelled.

"Do we have anymore duets?"

Neji and Tenten stood up "We'll do one!!!"

_(Neji)  
Jie kai wo zui shen mi de deng dai  
Xing xing zhui luo feng zai chui dong  
Zhong yu zai jiang ni yong ru huai zhong  
Liang ke xin chan dou_

_Xiang xin wo bu bian de zhen xin  
Quan nian deng dai you wo cheng nuo  
Wu lun jing guo duo shao de han dong  
Wo jue bu fang shuo_

_(Tenten)  
iye nae sonul japgo nunulkamayo  
uri saranghetton nalto sengkaghepayo  
uri nomu sarangheso  
apossonneyo  
soro saranghandan malto mottansondayo_

_(Neji)  
Mei yi ye bei xing tong chuan yue  
Si nian yong mei you zhong dian  
Zao xi guang le gu du xiang sui  
Wo wei xiao mian dui_

_Xiang xin wo ni xuan ze deng dai  
Zai duo ku tong ye bu shan duo  
Zhi you ni de wen rou neng jie jiu  
Wu bian de leng mo_

_(Tenten)  
Hisae nayeso nechago nunei kamayou  
Nuri saram haeto nago same kaemayao  
Nuri normu saram haeso happa saneyou  
Sorou saram hadam mago moteso neyou_

_(Both)  
Rang ai cheng wei ni wo xin zhong  
Nei yong yuan sheng kai de hua_

_(Tenten)  
Chuan yue __shi__ kong jue bu di tou yong bu fang qi de meng_

_Nuri normu saram haeso happa saneyou  
Sorou saram hadam mago moteso neyou_

_Rang ai cheng wei ni wo xin zhong  
Nei yong yuan sheng kai de hu_

_Nuri sojoh haeto yaso yijito manayou_

_(Both)  
Wei you zhen ai zhui sui ni wo  
Chuan yue wu jin shi kong_

_(Tenten)  
Sorou saram hadam mago moteso neyou_

_(Neji)  
Ai shi xin zhong wei yi bu bian mei li de shen hua_

The class looked at them, confused.

"We need to talk." Tenten and Neji said at the same time.

They left the class room.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ughh troublesome

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Ino cheered.

"Alright then Sasuke!! Your up next."

"Sakura... Just listen to this. At least..." Sasuke said looking into her sea foam eyes.

_I'm desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you_

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind

There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

I'm desperate for changing  
I'm starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you

Fangirls screamed.

Karin ran out of the room crying. Sakura looked completely unmoved.

"Sakura your next."

"Get ready Sasuke." Sakura said into the mike

_You look identical to someone i know  
or am i just imagining that someone is you  
cause you walk just the same but your attitude's changed  
like someone's pretending they're you  
yeah and you disappeared even though your still here  
yeah thats the truth so_

where did u go  
look at you now  
your just a shadow of an angel i found  
so here i stand outside your house  
know that your home but the lights are all out  
and i thought from heaven you came  
but now everythings changed  
in a moment you just shut me out  
where did u go  
look at you now  
cuz ur jus the shadow of an angel  
shell of an angel i found

you look identical you sure get around  
sometimes I call ur name even scream it out loud  
but you act so different when your out with your friends  
do they even know the real you  
cuz the one that they see is a stranger to me  
thats the truth so

where did u go  
look at you now  
your just a shadow of an angel i found  
so here i stand outside your house  
know that your home but the lights are all out  
and i thought from heaven you came  
but now everythings changed  
in a moment you just shut me out  
where did u go  
look at you now  
cuz ur jus the shadow of an angel  
shell of an angel i found

but you act so different  
when your out with your friends  
do they even know the real you  
cuz the one that they see  
is a stranger to me 

Sakura was crying now.

"E-excuse m-me Sensei..."

Sakura ran out of the room. Sasuke following close behind.

**xXx**

**Hehehe!! Long chappie. Next chapter will explain EVERYTHING Alright Songs in Order:**

**Karin's Song- I've Just Begun- Britney Spears**

**Ino's Song- My Life Would Suck Without You-Kelly Clarkson**

**Naruto and Hinata's Song- Lucky-Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

**Neji and Tenten's Song- Endless Love-The Myth-Jackie Chan and Hee Seon**

**Shikamaru's Song- Crush-David Archuleta**

**Sasuke's Song- Hanging By A Moment-Lifehouse**

**Sakura's Song- Shadow of an Angel- Claude Kelly**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
